


Little Hands

by redbass_baby



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Baby Link - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Male Sheik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: When his mother died and the winter came, the forest grew much too damp for the child. However, there was still someone who could care for the boy. Sheik just didn't anticipate to grow attached to the boy so quickly.





	Little Hands

It was early morning. The sun was just barely rising over the eastern horizon of Kakariko just behind the windmill. The air was crisp, and a gentle breeze fluttered passed the only soul outside. The man sat in the grass of the cliff nearby to his home behind the windmill. He was dressed in long pants that covered up his feet save for his toes when he stood and a thick tunic that was not tied at the neck for now. The breeze felt too good to him as it ruffled his shoulder length, blonde hair about his slightly tanned face.

The man was the last Sheikah to live in what was once the tribal grounds of the Sheikah. His name was Sheik, and he was 22 years old and had already been through hell and back… Literally. This was his second incarnation, and he believed it would be his last under the protection of the Triforce goddesses. He would have been spending his days in this Hylian Pax doing everything he wanted to do before he died, but he feel upon a particular job that he couldn’t refuse: he was the adopted father of Link, who was only 3 years old right now.

Sheik still remembered the little Kokiri that had brought the child to him two years ago. It had been a cold night as Winter was coming. The baby boy was wrapped up in blankets and wore a little hat. Only his rosy, sleeping face was visible. The Kokiri had told him that the forest was too cold for him this year and they couldn’t let him suffer and die from it. The little child-like elf told him the great Deku tree sent him to put the child in the care of the Sheikah behind the Windmill. The child was only a year old then and looked like he might have already started suffering from the cold air. His nose was very dry, yet it seemed he had a runny nose early. His lips were quivering even in his sleep and his eye lids seemed to hold a blue hue. He couldn’t say no to taking the child in.

After a year, when the child was back to full health thanks to Sheik’s nursing (The women of the village helped him), the Kokiri came back in the spring and informed him of what happened to the little boy. He had lost his father in battle while his very pregnant mother ran to the forest. She gave birth to him in the presence of the Deku tree with the help of other female Kokiri in the forest, but she died not long after. The child was orphaned.

Now here he was with a 3 year old he dearly loved like his own. Sheik thought about all this as he gazed up at the lightening sky. He had never imagined the child to be such a light in his life. He’d never really thought of having children before either, really. However, the man was happy with this little boy in his life. He was truly happy.

His keen hearing picked up on the sound of little feet in the grass behind him as they pulled him from his trance. his hand turned back and found the precious blue-eyed child walking up to him, but he froze when he was spotted. A soft smile spread on Sheik’s lips as he gestured for the boy to come closer, and the boy followed, finding a spot on Sheik’s lap.

Sheik’s arms rounded around the three year old in a gentle hug. “Could you not sleep anymore?” He asked in a soft toone. Before Sheik exited the house. The boy had been sound asleep in his room that Sheik had constructed in the house for him.

Link nodded and looked up to the Sheikah. “Why are you out here, Daddy?” He asked in his high voice that was like a bird’s song to Sheik.

Since Sheik had kept him after taking him in, he’d become the boy’s father figure easily and was now titled “Daddy.” He hadn’t asked him to either. Link just started to call him Daddy when he started to talk.

“I came out here to see the sun rise. Do you want to see it with me?” He asked little Link.

Link just nodded as his head turned to look at Sheik’s hand. His placed his tiny hands over them before he looked back to the sky just in time to see the sun peeking over the horizon the Graveyard made for them. A smiled brighter than the sun formed on the child’s mouth as he watched it rise into the sky through the morning. 

After the sun was high enough for them to see the full orb it was, Link lifted his hand up to see if his hand would fit inside it and touch the edges at full extension of his arm. It didn’t, but he tried to stretch his fingers to touch the outer line. Sheik chuckled at the Link’s actions, but soon Link took his tattooed hand and held it up to the sun. His hand covered the sun entirely. He frowned gently as he looked at the Sheikah Eye tattoo.

“My hand is so small and your’s are so big.” Her muttered softly.

Sheik leaned down a little bit to talk into the child’s ear. “But your’s will grow to be big.” His lifted the child’s hand to press against the back of his. His hand was only big enough to touch the edges of the tattoo at the moment. “You are small now, but in time, they’ll be like mine.” He softly spoke as he moved his hand gently up his hand demonstrating growing.

Sheik’s hand turned over when Link’s hand reached the end. Her held it as his fingers folded over it. “You will grow up into someone great, Link. Your little hands now are perfect the way they are.”

Link looked up to Sheik. “Really?” He asked him and received a smile and a nod.

“You will be a great person and do great things. I’m sure of it, my boy.” Sheik answered him before suddenly tickling him and making Link shriek in laughter.


End file.
